Gone
by Boy-With-Demon-Blood
Summary: The Doctor promised that they'd be together forever. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. But is he going to keep that promise. Find out here. (Third Story in the 'Bad Wolf' series)
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've posted. Truth is, I began to write the new story for the 'Bad Wolf' series, but I got bored. I've just gotten the courage to continue it, but since I've been gone for so long, the ideas I have written and the first chapter have been deleted on . Therefore, I must rewrite everything. It might take a while, but I promise to post as soon a possible.**

 **Thanks for understanding!**

 **P.S. I am having a friend post my 'Bad Wolf' stories on Wattpad, so if you see them there, don't think they're stealing it!**


	2. Smith and Jones and Zoey Part 1

After saying goodbye to Rose, The Doctor and I had a visit from a woman named Donna Noble. She was dressed in a wedding dress, screaming, and was wondering where she was along with who we were.

Strange thing is, we're in space. So how'd she get here?

Turns out it was from huon particles. She absorbed a lot of them, and they brought her to the TARDIS.

Her fiance exposed her to the particles because he was working with the Racnoss, some freaking spider alien woman.

In the end, we saved her. The Doctor asked her to join us, which made me mad, but she declined.

"Why are you mad?" The Doctor asked as I stormed into the library.

"Because you asked her to join us!" I yelled.

"Do you not like Donna?"

"No, I like Donna." I answered.

"Then why are you mad?!" He exclaimed.

"Because you got over losing Rose so quick." I yelled, turning to face him, "We lost Rose and less than twelve hours later you're already asking another person to be your companion. Is that how it's gonna be when I leave? You're just going to move on within a day and ask another girl to go on adventures?"

A book flew out of the shelf and hit him in the back of the head.

Thanks, girl.

"You're not leaving, Zoey." He stated.

"What if I'm forced to leave? Or die? Then what?" I questioned.

"I'm never going to be in that position. I'm never going to let you go." The Doctor said.

"You can't control life and death, Doctor."

"I could never get over you, Zoey." The Doctor pulled me close and kissed my gently, "And I won't need to."

Now, the Doctor and I are on another adventure that hopefully won't end in havoc.

* * *

Currently, the Doctor and I were in the Royal Hope Hospital. The Doctor was sitting in a hospital bed while I stood beside him, holding his hand.

"Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" An older man asked, trailing behind him many people wearing labcoats.

"Aw, not so bad, still a bit, you know. Blah." The Doctor replied, mouth open with his tongue out.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." The man told a young, dark skinned woman.

"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" Jones asked.

"Sorry?"

"On Chancery Street this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off." Jones told him.

"Really? What did I do that for?" The Doctor questioned.

"I don't know, you just did." Jones answered.

"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses and my wife." The Doctor replied, looking up at me.

"He was." I stated.

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?" Jones asked.

"No, not any more. Just me and the wife."

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." The man said.

"Sorry. Right." Jones put a stethoscope to the Doctor's chest, and looked puzzled.

I smiled, knowing she was hearing two heartbeats. She moved the stethoscope to the other heart, and the Doctor winked at her.

"I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" The man questioned.

"Um. I don't know. Stomach cramps?" Jones asked.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." He picked up the chart, received an electric shock, and dropped it.

"That happened to me this morning." Jones stated.

"I had the same thing on the door handle."

"And me, on the lift."

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by, anyone?" The man asked.

"Benjamin Franklin." The Doctor answered.

"Correct!"

"My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked and then I got electrocuted." The Doctor said.

Minutes later, the Doctor and I were walking the halls of the hospital when the building began to shake violently. The Doctor grabbed me and we fell the to ground. We heard the screams of others when the shaking stopped.

With the help of the Doctor I stood up. I ran over to a window and looked outside, gasping.

"Doctor, where are we?"

"The moon. We're on the bloody moon."

* * *

 **There we go. Chapter 1 of _Gone_**


	3. Smith and Jones and Zoey Part 2

The woman from before, Jones, walked into the room, looking calm,

"All right, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out."

The Doctor pulled the curtain around his bed shut and I grabbed his suit from my bag and put in on the bed, helping him out of his clothes. He wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes, smiling as I smacked his arm and threw his trousers at him.

"It's real. It's really real. Hold on! " I heard Jones say from the other side of the curtain,

"Don't! We'll lose all the air!" Another woman sobbed,

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

I tightened the tie around the Doctor's neck and he pulled the curtain aside,

"Very good point! Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?" He asked Jones,

"Martha."

"And it was Jones, wasn't it? Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?"

"We can't be!" A woman cried at us,

"Obviously we are so don't waste our time, please." I told the woman,

"Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or...? "

"By the patients' lounge, yeah." Martha answered,

"Fancy going out?" The Doctor looked at me and I nodded, grabbing his hand,

"Okay." Martha said,

"We might die."

"We might not."

"Good! C'mon. Not her, she'd hold us up." The Doctor said, looking at the crying woman.

The three of us walked over to the patient's lounge and to the doors that led to a balcony. Martha and the Doctor opened the doors and we stepped out.

"We've got air! How does that work?" Martha asked,

"Just be glad it does." I replied,

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really... really..." Martha didn't finish,

"You okay?" The Doctor asked,

"Yeah."

"You sure?" I replied,

"Yeah."

"Want to go back in?" The Doctor asked,

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful." Martha responded,

"You think?"

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!" Martha stated,

"Standing in the earthlight." The Doctor said,

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked,

"What do you think?"

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home." Martha answered,

"I'm sorry." I responded, remembering those days, and how the Doctor and I were the causes of all those deaths.

"Yeah."

"We was there. In the battle." The Doctor said,

"I promise you, Mr Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way." Martha promised,

"It's not Smith, that's not my real name."

"Who are you, then?" Martha asked,

"I'm the Doctor." Doctor smirked, adjusting his tie,

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it, then, Doctor Smith?" Martha replied,

"Just the Doctor."

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?" She questioned,

"Just... the Doctor." He shrugged,

"What, people call you "the Doctor"?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." I smiled,

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title." Martha turned to me, "And what's your name? The Nurse?"

I let out a small laugh, "Not quite. My name is Zoey."

"At least it's normal." Marth mumbled before the Doctor spoke

"Let's have a look." He stated, picking up a pebble and throwing it.

It hit some kind of invisible wall, and it cause blue light to travel within it.

"There must be some sort of force field keeping the air in." I stated,

"If that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" Martha asked,

"How many people in this hospital?" The Doctor questioned,

"I don't know, a thousand?"

"One thousand people. Suffocating." I mumbled, staring out into space,

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha asked before there was a loud _BOOM!_

"Head's up! Ask them yourself." The Doctor stated

Three large, cylinder shaped ships flew above us in a triangle formation, landing kilometers away from the hospital. A door opened and out marched the aliens,

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens."

"Judoon." The Doctor stated.


	4. Smith and Jones and Zoey Part 3

We made our way back inside and to the main lobby, where the Judoon were. We hid behind a bunch of potted plants, watching them catalogue the people.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." The Doctor smiled at me and I rolled my eyes with a smile,

"Never mind that! What are Judoon?" Martha asked,

"Galactic police. Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs." The Doctor explained,

"And they brought us to the moon?"

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." The Doctor said,

"What's that about "galactic law"? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" She questioned,

"No. But I like that. Good thinking. No, it's more simple. They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me."

"Why?" Martha asked and we both looked at her, "Oh, you're kidding me." The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that."

"Come on, then." The Doctor grabbed my hand and we walked away from the lobby,

* * *

The Doctor brought us into a different room and told Martha to be the lookout. Once she left, he took out his sonic screwdriver and began going through the computer,

"They've reached third floor. What's that thing?" Martha asked, coming back into the room,

"Sonic screwdriver." He answered,

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!" Martha snapped,

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic." I stated,

The Doctor held his tool up, "Look."

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?" She joked, coming closer,

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." The Doctor said before smacking the computer, "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Cause we were just travelling past, I swear, we were just wandering, we weren't looking for trouble, honestly, we weren't, but then I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so we checked in, I thought something was going on inside, it turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above." He ranted,

"But what were they looking for?" Martha questioned,

"Something that looks human, but isn't."

"Like you. Apparently."

"Like me. But not me." The Doctor said,

"Haven't they got a photo?"

"Might be a shape-changer." The Doctor replied,

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha asked,

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." The Doctor explained,

"All of us?"

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first... Oh! Just that they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." The Doctor exclaimed, running his hands through his hair,

"What are we looking for?" Martha asked,

"I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." He said, picking up the monitor and looking at it,

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr Stoker, he might know." Martha said before leaving the room.

Once she left, the Doctor stood up and pinned me against a door.

"Doct-"

He grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. I was shocked, but quickly kissed back, grabbing the lapels of his suit jacket. The Doctor opened the door behind me and pushed me in before slamming the door shut.

"Doctor?! Doctor!" I screamed, slamming my hand on the door, "What are you doing?!"

I heard the sonic screwdriver on the other side, locking the door, "I'm sorry, Zoey."

"Doctor, please!" I yelled, "Let me out!"

"I can't, Zoey, I'm sorry." He replied,

"Why?!"

"You've been around me too much, Zoey. If the Judoon find you and scan you, there's a possibility that it will find you as non human. I can't risk it, Zoey, not with you."

I heard his footsteps walk away and I began to panic, "Doctor!"

I began to panic, and I could barely breath. I slid to the ground, crying.

 _"Zoey!"_

My head shot up and I looked down a hallway, where I heard my name being called,

 _"Zoey, don't blink! He told us not to blink!"_

I stood up and walked down the hallway, following the voices. I walked into a room and I saw me with a blonde woman and man, along with a stone statue of an angel covering its face.

 _"Run! Run and don't look back! I'll hold them off for as long as I can."_

 _"What about the Doctor?"_ The woman asked,

 _"He'll understand. Just go!"_

The two other people ran off and I watched as the other Zoey cried,

 _"I'm sorry, Doctor."_ The we both blinked and when I opened my eyes, my body disappeared, replaced by the Weeping Angel.

Behind me, I heard sobbing. I turned and saw the Doctor sitting on our bed, something in his hands.

A picture frame.

I walked closer and saw it was pictures of the Doctor and I from a photo booth. He stroked his fingers over my face,

 _"I failed you, Zoey. I'm sorry."_

The door opened behind me and I quickly left, wanting to get away from the sadness. I looked around, noticing that I was in a different hallway. To my left was Martha and the Judoon were walking away.

"Martha! Where's the Doctor?" I questioned,

"This way!" We followed behind the Judoon into a room and I saw the Doctor collapse, "Scan him."

"Doctor!" I yelled, running over to him.

"Confirmation: decease. Case closed." The Chief Judoon said,

"But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him." Martha said, pointing at the older woman in the room,

Tears came to my eyes as I stroked the Doctor's hair,

"Please wake up." I whispered, "I need you, Doctor."

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime." The Judoon replied,

"But she's not human."

"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued." The woman replied, holding up her hand to reveal the black 'X',

"But she's not! She assimil... Wait a minute. You drank his blood."

"The Doctor's blood." I said, looking up at Martha,

Martha grabed a Judoon scanner and scanned the woman's face,

"Oh, all right. Scan all you like."

"Non-human." The Judoon confirmed,

"What?"

"Confirm analysis." The Chief Judoon ordered and the other Judoon took out their scanners,

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come." The old woman said as they scanned her,

"He gave his life so they'd find you." I glared at her,

"Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine." The Judoon said,

"She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore." The old woman glared,

"Do you confess?"

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!" The woman ordered, running into the other room,

A person in a leather outfit and a black helmet stepped up and The Judoon shoot and the disintegrated.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution." The Judoon said, aiming their guns towards the woman,

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" She screamed as they disintegrated her and I covered my ears,

"Case closed."

"What did she mean, "burn with me"? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." Martha said, looking at the MRI scanner, that had electromagnetic lights flashing over it,

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse."

"Well, do something! Stop it!" Martha demanded,

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate." The Judoon ordered,

"You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" Martha asked,

"All units withdraw." They departed and Martha went into the hallway to watch them leave,

"You can't go. That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault!" She ran back in, "They're gone."

I pushed my hair back behind my ears and opened the Doctor's mouth, breathing in, before pushing down on his chest, "One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five." I then switched to the other heart, "One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five."

Martha was running out of air, sitting on the ground by the door. I struggled to breath, also, but I refused to give up on the Doctor. Using my last breath, I breathed into the Doctor's mouth and collapsed as he began to cough. I smiled as he looked up at me,

"The scanner. She did something." Martha said from the doorway,

Coughing, the Doctor crawled and staggered to the MRI machine, and unplugged it. Martha stood up and the Doctor walked over to me, lifting me up.

"See what happens when you go on without me?" I smiled at him, "You go off dying and I have to bring you back." I said before closing my eyes.


End file.
